


Harness Your Blame

by blowingwinds



Series: The Wolf And The Huntsman [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingwinds/pseuds/blowingwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never shoots another arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harness Your Blame

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Not mine, I'm just playing in E &A's sandbox while they're out planning a billion ways to kill us each Sunday. Title's from Bon Iver's _The Wolves (Act I and II)_.
> 
>  **WARNINGS:** implied major character death
> 
>  **A/N:** Your thoughts more than appreciated! :)

The wolf stares at him, yellow eyes so…  _Human_.

His hand quivers on the silver arrow. The animal watches him as still as a statue, its dark fur glistering in the moonlight.

He almost wants to scare it away, to chase it back to cover of the woods where the stare of those golden eyes would not seem so  _accusing_.

He shoots.

The arrow finds its way straight to the beast's heart.

But it's not a wolf that lies broken in the snow, crimson pooling around him.

It's a girl, green eyes wide and…  _empty_.

He never shoots another arrow.


End file.
